In some scenarios, certain electronic data or files in a computing system or network may need to be retained for a period of time (a “retention period”). For example, federal and state laws, regulatory authorities and/or enterprise internal policies may require such retention of data. Data may be required to be retained, for example, to maintain a reliable record of certain events (e.g., stock exchange transactions). During such a retention period, data subject to retention may be required to be protected against change, and perhaps deletion.